


Serpent love

by silver_wing



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First pokemon fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 09:38:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13338504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_wing/pseuds/silver_wing





	1. Chapter 1

Deep within the forest of the hoenn region lies the strongest and deadliest creatures dwells within. One of the strongest Seviper roams looking for its next meal. He glides through the long grass and tastes the air for a prey. He licks his lips and treaches through to find a rattata oblivious to the predator. Ready to attack, he springs and tighten his prey. All the other rattata runs away, fearing for their life. 

The seviper gobbles his prey and follows the other prey, not wanting to let the hunt end. He with speed and precision, made across through the woods and saw them swimming across the lake. He made his way across the lake practically no different from land. He attacks a few of them as only a few gotten away. 

After taking his fill and some for later, he takes his meals to his cavern. Just before he enters he tastes a new scent not to far from his territory. He leaves his meals inside and decided to take a look. It wasn't the first not the last a human they call trainers try to claim him as their pet. He hisses in distaste of leaving his home but knew he can scare them off. Many of the other his kind ran off in fear of other pokemons and poachers. He sees a human girl training an intriguing pokemon he has not seen in a long while. 

An arbok a little smaller than he but it was quite in his term beautiful poisonous serpent. He tastes the air and smirk, learning it was a female. He watches her practice attacks and saw her trainer was impressed and giving it a treat ans praises. 

“We'll show the others your not powerless lily.” She hugs her.

Seviper was intrigued why the trainer called her lily. He assumes female humans name their Pokemons cute name. Unconsciously, he slithered to them but instead of the human with red hair screaming, she was amazed. 

“Woow! Your bigger than an average seviper!” She grins and pulls out something. 

The said giant waited and saw her hold out fruit.

He misses the taste of sweet fruit after those infested rattatas infested and gorged themselves. The girl places them on the floor and saw the seviper ate one of them. 

“Dont worry, I won't try to catch you, you look so at home here!” she smiles. 

The seviper saw the arbok slither close to her trainer and hisses. 

Seviper backed away a bit in respect.

“Lily its ok, I think he won't hurt us.” She pet her head. 

Seviper makes it back but hears the human shout. “Hope to see you again!” She shouted. 

Seviper looks back, curious if he should...


	2. Chapter 2

At night

Lily lays by the campfire as her trainer Teresa or tree was pulling out her sleeping bag.

“Today was a great practice Lily!” Tree smiles as she places her sleeping bag by her. “Tomorrow we'll take a day off and explore around the forest and see if I can sketch some Pokemon here. We may even see that Seviper again.”

Lily hisses and tree giggles. “You know he may be lonely and seeing another snake type makes him happy.”

Lily lays on top of her trainer and began to sleep/watch.

“Night lily.” And Tree began to sleep.

Lilly looks up to the night sky and thought how fortunate she is and grateful to her trainer.

She was glad if not for her, she would have been killed.

She remembers how they met and licks the scar on Tree's arm.

Three years ago

_A small ekans tiny as a torchic, was hiding in an old oak tree, waiting for the rain to stop. She was the runt of the nest and seeing her other kin would not take a second thought attacking her, she escaped the horrible fate but surviving a lagoon was not the greatest nor the safest. She had to hide away in old abandoned pipes and rotting woods from other predators, one of them being large fearcrows and some that dwells in the lagoon. The ekans looked to see there was no sight of a predator, took the risk and rushes out to find another hiding spot. Just when she saw a small bush area, she heard a fearcrow. She slithers as fast as she could but seeing a massive feraligator coming out of the lagoon, she made another turn and went through the forest. She didn't look back but just when she could hopefully find another place to hide, she sees the said gator coming after her. She slithers away and found herself in front of a lily field. She slowly made her way through and couldn't help but enjoy it._

_“CAAAAAAAW!!”_

_ekans saw the fearcrow lunge down and nearly at her if not for the lilies. She wanted to flee but with little food eaten, she was too tired. Ekans was slowly sleeping hoping sleep was the last thing she enjoyed._

_Ekans awoke to a large white room. Confused she looks up and saw a girl with red hair sleeping in this comfy warm nest. She slowly made her way to her and tasted the air around her. To the little ekans, the human smelled nice. The Ekans smelled blood and saw bandages on her arm. The redheaded human woke up to see the tiny ekans awake._

_“Thank goodness you're alive!” She smiled. “Your pretty strong for an ekans.”_

_The little ekans look to her, not once had a few humans called her just ekans. Runt tiny ekans or bait but never Ekans and the look the human gave her was sincerity._

_“Well don't worry as soon as you get better, I'll let you back.” She smiled._

_The Ekans lowers her head and curls up in a ball._

_The human frown. “Would it be terrible to go back?” She asked._

_The Ekans gave no sign but felt being picked up._

_“Would you like to be my friend?” She asked. “I'm barely starting as a trainer but I believe you can be my partner!”  She smiles._

_The tiny ekans slithered around her arm and the human smiles. “May I name you?”_

_The tiny Ekans look to her and stick its tongue out._

_“We met in a beautiful lily field… Lily.”_

Now

Lily lays by her friend's side and curls around her protectively. Not a day goes by when she swore to protect tree and did more than better to be the best for her. Lily perks up and tastes the air and hisses at the scent of the Seviper from earlier.

Lily carefully slithers off and made a good distance between them and made a defense position.

The said male Seviper slithers cautiously to her and drops rattatas before her.

Lily tastes the air around the dead prey to find no trace of poison and saw the Seviper waits for her to make a move.

The said Arbok takes it and swallows it, missing the taste of meet. She heard the Seviper hisses and made a small trail of sort and left. Confused chose not to follow and decided to lay back by tree and forget the unusual event that happened.


End file.
